Jigglypuff Being Rude
by WolfO'DIsHot
Summary: Jigglypuff is being mean to all of the smashers. But, no matter what she'd do, they always get her back. Chapter 3 Characters: Bowser and Link
1. Chapter 1: Over A Game

Jigglypuff Being Rude

One day in the Smash Mansion Mario was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. He won against Wolf for the third time in a row. Jigglypuff was sitting behind them as he watched the red plumber won.

"Wolf lost to Mario!" Jigglypuff shouted

Wolf turned to her. "Shut up, Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff then became angry as she slapped Wolf in the face. "Shut up, stupid face!"

The StarFox Character became angry also as he started to beat up Jigglypuff. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted as the whole mansion heard him.

To make Wolf angry, she ran to Mario's radio and turned the volume up really loud. It bursted in Mario and Wolf's ears.

"STUPID, JIGGLYPUFF!" Mario shouted as he slammed Jigglypuff on his bed. Then, Master Hand came in.

"Okay guys, what happened?" He asked sighing. He always had to deal with these types of situations.

"Mario slammed me on the bed!" Jigglypuff shouted as she pointed to Mario and Wolf.

Mario turned to her with a glare. "Jigglypuff, you're mean. So, I had to slam you on the bed!"

"Oh, hush up, stupid self..." The pink pokemon said rolling her eyes.

The red plumber became more angry so he pushed Jigglypuff onto his bed again. "YOU SHUT UP!"

"While Mario you are so violent yet you are still fat!" The pink pokemon shouted at him.

"Get outta my face!" The plumber shouted at her.

"No, I will not!" Jigglypuff shouted back at him.

Mario was so angry that he bent Jigglypuff's hand backwards.

"OW!" Jigglypuff screamed in pain.

Wolf burtsed out laughing.

"Oh shut up, Wolf." commanded an angry Jigglypuff.

"NO!" Wolf shouted at her.

"STOP!" Master Hand shouted at all of them. "Jigglypuff, come here."

"NO!" Jigglypuff shouted at him. "Not until Mario and Wolf stop being dumb!"

"I'm not dumb." Wolf corrected her.

"I'll bend your hand so far, you will cry." Mario threatened her.

Jigglypuff tried to poke Mario. But he defended himself by hitting her.

"Don't hit me!" The ballon pokemon told him before Mario hit her again.

"Is she always like this?" Wolf turned to the plumber.

"Yes..." Mario sighed in annoyance.

Master Hand decided to just walk away leaving the ballon pokemon, the pilot, and the plumber alone.

"You guys are mean..." Jigglypuff rolled her eyes.

"Shut up before you you are not getting a snack tommorow." Mario reminded her.

Wolf walked up to her crossing his arms. "You are going to be hungry, tired, cramky, and cold."

"No, you!" Jigglypuff shouted at him.

Wolf simply slappeed her in the face.

"MY FACE!" She screamed in pain once again.

Mario grabbed Jigglypuff's hand and scratched it and hit her in the head while Wolf scratched her neck.

"Ya think it's fun Jigglypuff?" Wolf asked.

"NO!"

Wolf still grabbed Jigglypuff and kicked, punched, and scratched her. Finally, Wolf finished her off by punching her in the back.

"That's it!" Jigglypuff surrendered. "I'm leaving!"

"Wolf!" Mario called.

Wolf blocked the doorway as Mario threw the remote at him before the pilot caught it. He grabbed her and hit her twice with the remote in the head knocking her unconscious.

"There..." Wolf brushed his hands.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Mario said as they both walked off to see the others in the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2: When Teamates Attack

Jigglypuff Being Rude

Chapter 2- When Teamates Attack

**I'm back with another update! ...Well... that's pretty much all I have to say here... other than,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After breakfast, Jigglypuff had finally woken up after being unconscious thanks to Mario and Wolf. Right now she was walking through the halls of the Smash Mansion until she saw Falco Lombardi.

"Hey, bird." Jiggylpuff said.

Falco turned around to face her and slapped her upside the head.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything!"

The bird slapped her in the head without even responding.

Jigglypuff wanted to punch him so bad. But she wanted to avoid a conflict. So she simply asked, "Can you let me by?"

Falco responded by punching her in the back.

"OW!" The ballon pokemon screamed in pain. "I just want to pass you!"

Falco ignored her and started to choke her picking her up. Then, he scratched her.

"Let me by! Please!"

Ganondorf came out of nowhere and started to spin Jigglypuff around and threw her to a wall. "OW!"

Then Captain Falcon came out of nowhere and did the same thing Ganondorf did. But he did a Falcon Punch as well.

"DOUBLE OW!" shouted Jigglypuff in pain as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Jigglypuff found herself lying on the floor of her room. However when she looked abover her, she found Fox's blaster in front of her face. Above that was an angry Fox McCloud. He was not happy at all. He had a mad look in his eyes. Jigglypuff looked at him frightened. "I... W-What d-did I do?"

"Did you do something to Falco?" Fox asked pointing his blaster further down.

"I-I..." She remembered what happened before she was unconscious. "HE DID SOMETHING TO ME!"

Fox was too angry to believe what Jigglypuff said. "How am I suppose to believe that?"

"A-All I said was, 'Hey, bird' and he just slapped me for no reason! Then Ganondorf and Captain Falcon popped right out of nowhere and knocked me unconscious!"

This made Fox even more angrier. "You know Falco's doesn't like to be called, 'Bird'."

Jigglypuff gasped. "H-He doesn't?"

"I've been telling you that since Melee!" Fox recalled scrunching up his eyebrows.

Jigglypuff was speechless. "I... I... I'M SORRY!"

"Oh, you're going to be sorry..." Fox said sarcasticly as Falco came in and pointed his blaster in Jigglypuff's face. She looked back and forth at them. Then at Fox and Falco.

"...Uh-oh..."

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Link to the Koopa

Jigglypuff Being Rude

Chapter 3- A Link to the Koopa

"STUPID, FALCO!"

Jigglypuff kicked the door open to her room. She clearly was mad about the beating he received from Fox and Falco. Wow... It was not actually her fault for once... Well,... most of it wasn't.

"None of it was my fault!" Jigglypuff glared at WOIS.

Quit breaking the fourth wall! Now I have to go fix it! Unless... MASTER HAND!

Jigglypuff saw Master Hand walking (or flying...?) past her room holding a hammer in his hands.

"Must I do everything around here?" He groaned sighing as he flew out of a window.

Jigglypuff just stood there confused based on what she had just seen. "Why didn't he flew out the door...?" she asked herself. She shrugged. "Oh well. Now what to do...?" She walked out of her room to see if she can find something to do to past the time. That's when she saw Link walking past her.

_"Ooh, it's Link! Now what do I do to make him angry...?" _She asked herself in her own thoughts turning herself around to face the swordsman who was walking away from her. Did he notice her?

Anyways, Link was just wandering the halls whom apparently was also finding something that he can do. Why was he bored you ask?

Mario and Wolf were brawling on Final Destination instead of playing themselves in the actual game.

Fox and Falco were both outside somewhere apparently not in the mood. They just wanted to be alone.

So that left a bored Link. Where were Ganondorf, Zelda, and Toon Link by the way? Who knows? Why am I asking all these questions?

Jigglypuff finally came up with an idea. If there was one thing that Link hated, was singing. Horrible... horrible... singing.

The only time when he actually liked singing was whenever Peach does one of her smash taunts or Zelda singing.

But he REALLY hated it whenever he heard Jigglypuff singing. If he hears it, he would go nuts. Literally, nuts.

It's the perfect way to bother him! ...In Jigglypuff's eyes of course. With a smirk on his face, he crept up behind Link, not to close to make him fall sleep because she wanted to see how he react. With a count of three...

1...

2...

4...

Wait a minute, we're counting to three not four! Speaking of four, it comes after three by the way!

...3.

Thank you.

Jigglypuff started to sing in which Link reacted to immediately. He covered his ears in annoyance.

When the puffball balloon pokemon was done, she smiled an evil smirk to herself. She did it!

Unfortunately, Bowser was able to hear it too. He was already not in the mood and Jigglypuff had just made it worse. Not tolerating Jigglypuff's rude behavior, he walked up to him followed by Link.

Jigglypuff did an evil smirk to them which made the koopa and the swordsman growl.

That's when Jigglypuff's smirk faded away.

You probably know what happened...

* * *

**Like I said, I really don't know when I am going to update this. But at least I got another chapter done!**

**And BTW, I have just finished reading chapter 3 of 'The Smashers Ghost Stroies'! Read it! It's fun!**

**This is WOIS signing out.**


End file.
